


Paying for It Every Morning

by Cai (Zanya)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gift Fic, Humor, Kiriban, M/M, Original Fiction, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Cai
Summary: Alex works in his grandfather's diner to help out and make extra money. One day, a guy named Victor comes in and orders the House Special pancakes, proving to be the most difficult customer Alex has ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/gifts).



> repost of an original work I wrote back in 2013 ^^
> 
> Original Fiction gift story for taua on y!Gallery for winning my kiriban. Characters named by her and their descriptions and characteristics were made by me. 
> 
> Victor and Alexander © of us both.

Paying for It Every Morning

Pushing his light brown hair out of his face, his dark green eyes scanned the diner one last time to make sure everything was in place. Alex pulled down his button up navy blue shirt and made sure all sides were tucked into his khaki pants. His polished black shoes shined brightly in the patch of sunlight that shined through the window. 

The dining area seemed smaller to him now that he had been standing at the register for the past twenty minutes getting ready to open. Once he adjusted to the set up, everything felt like it had shrunk a little. The last time Alexander had visited his grandfather’s diner had been over a year ago and since then it had been renovated. 

The diner had round wooden tables in the middle and rectangular wooden booths along the walls. In the far corner near the kitchen there were two larger tables that sat six to eight people for bigger parties. The table cloths were a light yellow with small blue flowers. Wooden high chairs and yellow plastic booster seats had been neatly stacked near the short hallway that led to the restrooms. The lighting overhead was dimmed enough to give the atmosphere a cozy setting. 

The register and ordering counter were to the left of the front door. Next to it was a side area where people could get their own drinks. They had four coffee burners and two machines, along with a soda machine and hot water for tea. Below the counter, his grandfather kept a fresh stock of baked muffins, yogurt, and Danishes. Behind the counter, Alex’s grandfather had purchased and stocked a wide assortment of candles, votives, candies, and knick knacks for people to buy on their way out. 

Alex pulled up the shades in the main window and flipped to closed sign to open. The clock on the wall read seven o’clock in the morning. The sun had already risen and in a few minutes, people would begin milling in to grab a bit to eat before heading off to work. His grandfather insisted they open at seven each morning for people who had to work by eight. 

Alex had started working for his grandfather after his senior year in high school ended. It was a good way to make some extra cash before he started college in the fall and help out his grandfather during the busy summer months. He had started by helping with inventory and sometimes filling in for a cook, but a few employees had graduated University and moved back home, leaving some duties to fill in for. 

Today was his first day opening the diner and running the register. Officially, he started working the front today until nine, when his grandfather was finished with inventory and setting up and then he would move to the back and cook the food. He had been reassured that the first hour only a few people came in so he could both take and cook the orders. If it got too busy, his grandfather promised to come out and help. 

An hour came and went quickly with only one customer coming in. Around eight, a man, about in his mid thirties, walked in. He was dressed nicely in black slacks, gray sports jacket, and light gray shirt and black tie. Alex thought that this man might be a good tipper if he had enough money to dress that nicely. He had dark hair, almost black, and light gray eyes. The man was very attractive, though he seemed too serious. 

Alex stood up straight, eager to great his first customer. “Hello, welcome to The House of Pancakes. May I take your order?”

“I’d like the special House Pancakes,” the man said in a bored voice. “I want some of the extra House Sauce on them too. Don't forget to bring me a black coffee with that.”

“Sure, thank you for your order. It will be about ten minutes. Please have a seat, and I’ll bring your order to you when it’s finished.” Alex wrote down the order and headed back to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, Alex walked a short distance to the grill. The kitchen was small so everything he needed he could get within arm’s reach. Pouring the dry mix and milk into the mixer, he turned it on and watched the mixing blades rotate back and forth, swirling the pancake batter. 

Once the mixture was almost done, he opened up the container with pecans and poured a half cup in. Then he pulled a banana down from its holder and cut it up, making the slices thin like his grandfather had shown him. 

Pouring the batter onto the grill, Alex set the timer so he’d know when to flip them. Once the pancakes were browned lightly, he put them on an oval plate and poured the special sauce over them. The man’s request for extra sauce ran through his mind, so Alex made sure to pour on a little more than usual. 

Alex headed out of the kitchen into the dining area with a tray holding the pancakes. He grabbed a cup and the coffee pot, noticing that the man had taken a seat at one of the booths. Walking up the booth, he set the plate and cup carefully down on the table and poured the coffee “Here are your pancakes. The House Special with extra sauce. Enjoy.” 

The man only grunted, not even bothering to look at him. Alex shrugged and walked away. He didn’t see the need to bother the guy when it was so obvious he didn’t want to talk to Alex.

A couple walked in and ordered some muffins, which he was able to get for them right away. Just when they sat down at a table, the man from the booth loudly called him name and pushed the plate in front of him away. Alex hurried over to him, uneasy by the tone of his voice.

“Is there something wrong with your order?” Alex quickly asked, wanting nothing more than to get the issue resolved fast. 

“Is there anything right with it?” The man’s voice rose even louder, causing Alex to look around. The couple eating their muffins stopped to look at them. “I want to talk to the manager right now.”

Just when Alex was about to ask if he could do anything, his grandfather walked out from the back and headed over, no doubt from hearing the man loudly complain. His grandfather stood a couple inches taller than at six foot, and even though he was older, Alex thought he still looked impressive. Even with the graying hair, his grandfather’s clear blue eyes didn’t miss anything. 

“Is there a problem here?” Alex’s grandfather asked, taking his glasses off and wiping them off with a cloth from his apron. 

“No, there’s—” Alex started to explain only to be cut off by his rude customer. 

“Of course, there’s a problem.” The man scowled and pointed to Alex. “Your cook completely messed up my order this morning.”

Alex raised his hands in the air, feeling defensive at the accusation. “I followed the recipe just like it read—”

“If you had followed the recipe then my order wouldn’t taste sub par like it does,” the man bitterly replied. “I had asked for no pecans in them, and you put too much sauce on them.”

Alex wanted to explain the situation in full. He knew he hadn’t messed the order up so there was no reason for this man to insist he had. But it was damn near impossible to get a word in without the guy talking even louder over him. “Sir, you never said—”

“Alex, don’t argue with the customer.” His grandfather turned to the man. “I’m sorry for the mix up. I’d be more than happy to make you another meal?”

“I don’t have time for that. I have to be at work soon. I guess I won’t get to eat.” The man pushed the plate towards Alex. “I won’t pay for it, though.”

Alex grandfather took the plate. “I’ll get this wrapped for you while Alex voids your bill. Will that work. I know the meal isn’t exactly what you wanted, but at least you’ll have some breakfast.”

“Fine,” the man responded. 

Alex glanced over at his grandfather, humiliated. A few more people walked through the door, and his grandfather nodded to him. Relieved that he had something else to do, Alex headed over to the counter, hoping the rest of his day would go better. 

~*~

The next day seemed quieter to Alex, though there was probably the same amount of customers today than yesterday. The clock read half past eight, and only a few people had come in so far. Alex made their orders without incident and looked forward to hopefully a peaceful day. He was only scheduled for five hours and after work he planned on heading over to the new bookstore to see what they had. 

Unfortunately, his good mood grew sour when the man from yesterday returned around eight thirty and ordered the same thing, acting like nothing had happened the day before. Alex looked at him suspiciously, noting that he was dressed nicely same as before but wanting nothing more than to tell him to go somewhere else. 

After the fiasco yesterday, Alex did not want to wait on him nor did he want to cook the man’s food. But his grandfather was in the back stocking baking supplies. He couldn't bear the idea of seeming incompetent and unable to handle a disgruntled customer. He could do this. He could handle one difficult customer, but Alex wondered why this man would even bother coming back if his experience the day before had been that awful.

Rounding the corner, he brought out the order and took that the man was now sitting at at the same booth, looking out the window. Alex had to admit, despite how annoying the guy was, he was handsome. Under different circumstances Alex might have been interested. Yesterday he had thought the same thing at first. It was too bad the personality didn’t match up with the looks. 

“Here you go, Sir.” Alex anxiously waited for the man to take a bite. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“This isn’t what I ordered.” The man looked at him blankly. “You messed it up, again.”

Alex looked down at the pancakes and sighed. What had he done wrong? No, he hadn’t messed the order up. He had made sure to do everything right this time. “It’s exactly as you ordered it.”

The man narrowed his eyes at Alex. “Are you calling me a liar?”

“No, but you wanted the House Special, right?” Alex asked.

“Yes, that's exactly what I ordered. But now I'm wondering if you even know how to cook properly.” The man leveled a stare at him and frowned. “This looks gross and tastes bad. The pancakes are soggy and bland.”

“Those are the House Special pancakes.” Alex replied. “I made sure to read over the recipe carefully this time just in case I had messed the order up yesterday.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize the Special pancakes were supposed to be mushy and tasteless. Was that in the menu description, and I missed it?” When Alex didn’t respond, the man shook his head. “I’d like to speak to your manager.” 

Alex sighed. His grandfather was busy this morning, and he didn’t want to bother him. Besides, he didn’t want to have the customer service talk with his grandfather again today. “Would it help if I took care of the bill for you?”

“It would help even more if you could get my order right.” For the first time, the man looked at Alex instead of through him. “Though, _Alex_ ,” he said while glancing at Alex's name tag. “Taking care of my bill might persuade me to not complain to your manager.” 

“I don’t think it’s fair that you call me by my name while I don’t know yours.” Alex felt he was pushing the envelope with this but now that he had the man’s full attention, he decided it couldn’t hurt to ask. 

“Victor.” A grin slowly crept across Victor's face, making Alex's cheeks feel warm. 

“Okay, Victor, maybe we can work this out without you raising your voice this time.” Alex shook off his mild embarrassment and took a step forward. He let out a heavy sigh. “I’ll pay for the meal for you and we leave it at that.”

Victor nodded so Alex went to take the plate away before having his hand smacked away. Victor scowled at him and raised his voice a little. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“If you don’t like the meal I figured you wouldn’t want to eat it.” Alex rubbed at his hand and frowned. “I didn’t see any reason to leave it on your table.”

“Well, that’s nice of you to think for me, but seeing as I have to be at work by nine, I won’t have time to stop and eat anywhere else,” Victor sharply replied. “I tell you what, you pay for my meal, and I won’t say anything to your manager, but I’m taking it with me. So be a good boy and box this up.”

Alex stood there and stared at Victor, not sure of how to respond to that. He could refuse, but somehow he had a feeling if he did, Victor would put up a huge stink in front of the few customers that were there like he did yesterday. That was one humiliation that he didn’t want to go through again. 

“Okay, okay. I agree, just keep your voice down.” Alex looked around the diner, noticing that the other customers were busy eating their meals. 

“Fine, then pay for my meal and box it up,” Victor demanded. He had a satisfied smile on his face.

That smirk really ticked Alex off. He took the plate from the table and walked back to the kitchen where they kept the to-go containers stocked. He put the food in the box and carried it back out to the dining area. Victor was already waiting for him at the counter. Handing the box to Victor, Alex tried to keep his temper from getting the better of him. 

“Here you go. All boxed up for you,” he managed to squeeze out without so much as raising his voice. 

“Much obliged, Alex.” Victor took the box, had the nerve to smile again, and walked out, leaving Alex with a red face and the urge to punch him. 

~*~

After a few weeks of dealing with Victor, Alex had the thought of just handing the man his meal and saying it was on the house because he knew damn well the bastard would not be satisfied until Alex gave up the free meal with the added threat of a complaint to his grandfather if he didn’t comply. The added thought of the humiliation he’d suffer in front of his grandfather and any other customers who might wonder in kept him from complaining about it kept him from saying no. 

His grandfather would have his ass if he found out about this little game of theirs, and it’d be even worse if he knew Alex was footing the bill. He could already remember, clearly, the disappointment in his grandfather’s eyes the first time Victor had loudly complained about his meal. 

Working at the pancake house came with certain responsibilities, one them being that he had to at least try to satisfy the customer or not allow a customer to become so irate that he scared away other customers. If he hadn’t been working for his grandfather he probably wouldn’t even have a job by now because instead of picking up Victor’s meal to keep the peace, he would have quit. That choice seemed far better than their usual routine. Alex could do without seeing Victor's smug face ever again, but working for family added an additional pressure to make it work out no matter what he had to do. 

Instead of telling Victor off, Alex let out a heavy sigh, smiled, and asked, “How may I help you this morning?”

“You can help me by not messing up my order today.” Victor smiled at him only it seemed more like a sneer (or maybe a smirk) to Alex.

He really couldn't tell if Victor was belittling him or teasing. The urge to roll his eyes became overwhelming, but Alex remembered what his grandfather had told him about being nice to the customers so he quelled it. “I’ll do my best!”

“I have to hand it to you for always trying.” Victor’s fingers tapped against the counter. “Well, get to it then.”

Irritation shot through him. Alex took the slip of paper with Victor’s order and headed back to the kitchen. It was too bad that there was a huge opening where Victor could see him because then the bastard would know Alex knew how to cook an order of pancakes. 

Alex poured the batter onto the grill and sprinkled on the pecans because if he didn’t then Victor would complain that he had forgotten them. If he did, well then he was supposed to magically know that Victor didn’t really want them in the pancakes. 

Glancing up, he saw Victor watching him carefully or as much as he could through the small opening. Alex grunted and flipped the pancakes. For a moment he thought he noticed a look of curiosity in Victor’s expression but soon brushed it off. Most likely Victor was watching him to try and find some minute fault in how he cooked the meal. 

He flipped the pancakes back over, making sure to lightly brown them. Yesterday, they were a little darker than normal, and Victor practically threw a fit about it. It had taken everything he had not to punch Victor in the face (or at the very least yell out his frustrations), but after counting to ten, Alex had managed to calm himself down. 

Alex put the pancakes onto a plate and walked out to the counter. He opened the small gate and headed over to the table where Victor sat. “Here you go. One set of the House Special. The way you wanted it.”

Victor took the plate, looking it over skeptically. “We will see about that.”

Alex had to bite his tongue and hold back a retort that he was certain Victor would complain anyway no matter how well he had cooked the pancakes. So he watched carefully and when Victor’s nosed scrunched up, he closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn’t surprised. Same thing every day. Something had to give. 

“So, how are they?” Alex anxiously asked.

“They taste terrible,” Victor said between a mouthful of food. 

Alex immediately picked up the plate, not bothering to ask what was wrong this time. It didn’t matter. No matter how hard he tried, Alex couldn't get this man to be happy. He turned around, resigned to his fate, and headed back towards the kitchen to put the food in a box and pay for yet another meal. 

~*~

“Here to complain as usual?” Alex almost regretted saying that... almost. But Victor didn't seem to mind his snarky attitude. After a month and a half, they had gotten used to each other quite well. “Or did you decide to be decent this morning?”

“I wouldn't have to complain if this place had a competent cook.” Victor smiled sweetly at him. “Maybe one day you’ll grow up and be a real cook. Won't that be nice.”

“Hey now!” Alex tried to keep his mouth shut even though he wanted to reach over the counter and beat the living hell out of Victor. 

“Yes? You have something to say to me, Alex?” Victor’s innocent smiled tilted up into a smirk. “I’d love to hear it.”

Alex grit his teeth and muttered, “What would you like for breakfast this morning?”

“The same thing I get every morning.” Victor gave him a sidelong glance. “Do you think you can handle it this time?”

Alex scurried off to the back. He didn't need Victor's smart mouth anymore this morning. He just wanted to cook the pancakes and be done with it. Pulling out the pancake batter, he poured it onto the grill. 

Alex went through the motions, putting the pecans and bananas in, and flipping the pancakes at the appropriate time. Not only had he cooked Victor’s order more times than he could count, but he also did all of the cooking throughout the day. Around ten, his grandfather came out and took over the front while he stayed in the back for the rest of his shift. 

Once the pancakes were finished cooking, Alex plated them up and took them out to Victor, who looked rather smug while sitting in the booth. Alex set the plate down and braces himself. “Here you go. One order of the House Special.”

“That’s not what you made me. You never make it right.” Victor turned his head sharply away so that his nose went upward in the air and his distaste apparent. 

“Oh, really? Why did you eat the same meal yesterday?” Alex raised and eyebrow at the theatrics unveiling before him. 

“That garbage you made me yesterday didn’t even come close.” Victor pushed the plate to the side, barely sparing Alex a glance.

“Then why do you always eat it?” Alex sighed and brushed his hair out from his face. “We’ve been going through the same thing for what… a month, a month and a half now? Everyday you complain, but you still eat it so it can’t be that bad.”

“Because, like I’ve told you before, I don’t have time to go to another place for breakfast,” Victor snidely replied. “If you don’t make it right, I have no choice but to eat it.”

“I don’t believe you. I don’t know anyone who would keep coming back after being this dissatisfied.” Alex shook his head. Something wasn't adding up, but he couldn't figure out what. Victor had some nerve coming in here everyday and complaining like that. There were plenty of other places to eat in the morning. He had never met a man so full of it before. “You’re up to something, and I’ll figure it out.”

“Will you, now.” Victor slyly smirked at him. “Until you do, though, I’m going to hold you to our arrangement.”

The goading never ended. “Fine, whatever.” Alex scowled but decided to let it drop and walked away before he said something he’d regret. 

Walking over to the register, he put down the bill and pulled his wallet out from his pants pocket. It was still earlier enough that his grandfather would be in the office. He could quickly pay for the bill, get Victor his to-go container, and relax the rest of the day. 

~*~

A week had passed since Alex first told Victor he’d figure out his game. He made sure to watch Victor each time he came in and order the House Special. Unfortunately, other than a few sarcastic words exchanged between them, Alex couldn’t fine anything unusual about Victor or how he acted. He was an asshole and that was about it. 

He stood back in the kitchen, cooking Victor’s meal, running everything through his head. Glancing up, Alex noticed that Victor was watching him again. He turned his head to the side and noticed that Victor had an unholy looking smirk on his face. That’s when it hit him.

That bastard… he was doing it on purpose. Either that or he was really masochistic. No one in their right mind would come to the same place day after day and request the same meal if they were that dissatisfied with it. 

It all made sense. How could he have not seen it before because right now it was smacking him in the face. Alex's face grew hot. The simplest and easiest explanation had escaped him this entire time. How stupid could he be? Alex shook away those thoughts. He had messed up, but that didn't mean he had to keep taking it.

Now all he had to worry about was convincing his grandfather without getting himself into trouble. His grandfather wouldn’t understand why he handled Victor the way he had. Granddad was old school and firmly believed that the customer was always right. Alex, however, didn’t intend to let Victor get away with it. It was wrong on so many levels, and with it being his grandfather’s diner, it infuriated him even more. Finishing his routine, Alex put the pancakes on a plate and stalked over to Victor. 

“I know what you’re doing so save the snarky small talk.” Alex slid the plate onto the table and glared at Victor. “I won’t let you get away with it anymore either.”

“Oh, you know what I’m doing, do you.” Victor’s smirk stretched across his face while he took his fork to cut into the pancakes. “And what would that be? Pointing out what a bad cook you are?”

“Ha ha, very funny. I was thinking more along the lines of you complaining just so you can get a free meal every morning,” Alex replied, his voice sounding more and more frustrated by the second. “I know you’ve been doing it.”

“Prove it then,” Victor challenged. “Prove it right here and now. If you do, I’ll leave and never come back.”

Alex frowned. It would be hard to prove. Not without any real evidence. He had been so excited at finally figuring out Victor’s plan that he hadn’t thought about needing a proof quite yet. That would come later he was sure, but did he really want to deal with Victor in the meantime? 

No, not really. He’d be happy if he never had to deal with Victor coming in everyday and harassing him. However, he would have to bide his time until he could prove it. Victor had no intentions of going away. Not when he was getting a free meal and some amusement each morning. The whole idea seemed ridiculous, but it had worked and for over a month. He had been played the fool, and he had no one else to blame but himself. 

“Better get used to paying because I’ll prove it. There has to be a way to get you to go away, and I’m going to find it.” Alex went to head back to the kitchen then turned around. “And your breakfast won’t be on the house today.” 

“That’s fine by me. They actually taste right today.” Victor actually had the nerve to wink at him. 

Alex quickly stormed away, his face burning partly from embarrassment and partly from anger. Victor’s voice had been too loud and carried throughout the diner. A few of the other customers had chuckled from Victor’s words. Now he definitely needed to prove his suspicions. Turning on his heel, he went back to the kitchen, determined even more that Victor wouldn’t get away with a free meal anymore. 

~*~

Alex looked up from the counter. Victor stood in front of him. Just in time, like clockwork and dressed in a suit as always. Victor may have been the biggest pain in the ass, but Alex had to give him prompts for his punctuality. He had spent the weekend figuring how to get his proof—after an unsuccessful week of watching Victor—and enacted his plan on Monday. Now that it was Wednesday, he believed he found what he needed. Now he only needed to confront Victor about it. So Monday, knowing that Victor favored a particular booth, he had put in a small camera in the sugar holder. 

When he reviewed the tape later on, what he had seen pissed him off to no end. Tuesday, while he was back in the kitchen, putting Victor’s pancakes in a to-go box, he watched while Victor talked on his cell phone, laughing about how he was getting his free meal for the day. And judging by the way Victor dressed, he wasn’t poor. Alex had met people like that before, always looking for a way to get around paying. He even had a few friends he stopped going out to eat with because they would always complain to have their meal taken off the bill, and then they would leave a cheap tip afterwards. 

So, now he had to figure out how to get rid of Victor. Alex hated that he and his grandfather’s business were being taken advantage of. Alex stood up straight when Victor walked towards the counter. The end game had begun. 

“What do you want today?” Alex asked while keeping his face neutral. 

“The same as always.” Victor leaned in and looked at Alex closely. “There’s something different about you today. Hmm, I wonder…”

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Alex set his hands down on the counter and waited for whatever Victor had to say next. 

Victor smiled at him, and this time it wasn’t mocking or condescending. “You found a way, didn’t you? Or at least you think you have.”

“I don’t think, I know.” Alex leaned forward and smiled. “And after today I won’t have to worry about you coming in and giving me a hard time ever again.”

“Ah, and this is the part where you’re going to tell me to never come back.” Victor eyed Alex up with a look that seemed liked mild disappointment on his face. 

“Something like that.” Alex shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the register, waiting for Victor to either challenge him or leave, though a strange feeling of disappointment came over him. 

Alex frowned. He hadn't expected that reaction. Victor had been a pain in his ass for too long; he should be glad to be rid of this situation. Yet, he had grown so used to it that now the coming change left an uneasy feeling in his chest. 

“Why don’t I take you out to dinner and we’ll call it even.” Victor smiled when Alex looked at him with a surprise written all over his face. 

“One dinner hardly covers—” Alex could feel his hands become clammy. He wasn’t sure how to respond. He certainly hadn’t expected Victor to suggest a date. Then he immediately got annoyed that Victor even suggested it. “You have a lot of nerve saying that. Who says I would even want to go out to dinner with you.”

“Because, you find me irresistible?” Victor suggested.

“You’re delusional if you think that,” Alex countered. Victor had to be messing with him, and he wasn’t going to back down and let this go. “I have the proof so there’s no need for me to bother.”

“Or, I could tell your grandfather that you’ve been paying for my meals the entire time rather than telling him you had a dissatisfied customer.” Victor leaned forward a bit, his fingers running along the edges of the counter. “I’m sure he’d be interested in learning about our arrangement. We could call it even if you agree to a date, and I’ll never bother you again.”

“I could call the police and have you hauled away,” Alex shot back. He wouldn't let Victor get the upper hand this time. 

“And I can make every time you see your grandfather uncomfortable as hell for you,” Victor smoothly countered. 

Alex grunted. It seemed they were at an impasse. Both of them could cause trouble for the other. “Why now. Why are you asking me out all the suddenly?” 

Victor leaned up against the counter and grinned. “Because, I always feel I should get something in return for any deal I make.” 

Alex knew that rightfully, Victor had no real reason to demand anything other than to mess with him. But the alternative didn’t appeal to him either. Maybe the date idea wasn’t too bad. He didn’t really think about Victor in that way. Sure, when Victor had come into the diner for the very first time he may have thought he was good looking, but then Victor had gone and opened his mouth and ruined it for Alex. 

One date and then no more. He could handle that. “Okay, one date. But no guarantees. And you have to leave me alone here.” Alex lowered his voice, paranoid that someone would hear him agree to it. “I don’t want to see you back here unless you plan to pay for your meal… no, I don’t want to see you in here, period. Also, I don’t want you pulling the same crap you pull here. No free dinners. We go on a date then you’re paying for it.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Victor’s lips tilted up into a smirk. He dropped his business care on the counter and walked over to the door. Pausing, he turned around, his hand still on the door handle, and looked pointedly at Alex. “See you Friday at six. Call or text me directions to your house.”

Alex stood there stunned as he watched Victor leave. As the door closed, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of mess he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a follow up fic to this that was done as a commission, which I plan to post here once I reread it over ^^


End file.
